Merry Christmas to Polly
by Terias Faldom
Summary: I wrote this for a girl I like with Help from her Best friend Val.


**I am SO late posting this sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC's and... Thx to my friend Val for helping me write this it's as much hers as it is mine. I don't own Marvel that's Stanley.**

**A/N I wrote this for a girl I like before... Never mind just enjoy.**

**Ataro and Betsalel are training in the asgardian training yard They're practicing their fighting skills, going back and forth with powerful swords**  
Not Bad Ataro **Besalel jabs at Ataro's open between her sword and shield** But not good enough.  
**Ataro grunts in frustration and lunges at Betsalel** You haven't seen me at my best yet!  
**Betsalel Catches the lunge and grunts** I know I'm looking forward to it.  
**Ataro smiles and skillfully flicks her wrist, dislodging Betsalel's sword but only for a second** I hope you are.  
**Betsalel catches his sword** Oh Really? **Betsalel lunges at Ataro**  
**Ataro holds her sword in a block, catching the full blow of the attack and stumbles backwards** Oomf!  
**Betsalel takes a step back and charges taking advantage of Ataro's disoriented state he sidesteps around her** Watch your back!  
*she jumps up and swings madly* don't get used to that!  
**He dodges to the side** I won't but you should get used to this. **He kicks her legs knocking her down and points his sword towards her throat** I win.  
**she grunts** I hate losing! But I'm happy for you **she smirks**  
Thanks but that was close. **He holds out his hand to help her up**  
**she takes his hand and gets up** it was close, you just got lucky.  
**He laughs** Maybe or maybe your distracted.  
Distracted by what? **She sheathes her sword and brushes herself off and Betsalel sighs** You don't remember?  
Oh yeah *She digs her toe into the dirt and starts to walk toward the  
entrance to a large building He chases after her* Where you going?  
Inside for some food, I'm famished **She pushes the door open with Betsalel still following looking very disappointed**  
Oh, sorry.. **She looks down uncomfortably.**  
Do you really not remember what today is?  
Sorry, I'm horrible at dates.  
That's ok. Just please remember  
**She looks really guilty** I'm trying...  
**He puts his arm around her** I know you are. I'm sorry.  
It isn't your fault sorry I have a really horrible memory.  
You don't have a bad memory. Your nervous and your not good in that situation.  
**She smiles slightly** Thanks...  
**He Smiles at her** Your welcome now what do you want to eat?  
Anything, I'm famished.  
Alright then sit down I'll get you something.  
Okay, thanks  
Welcome **She sits down and he walks off to make an order. She crosses her arms and stares out the window while she waits**  
Done it. **He says walking back** Should be out in a little bit.  
Great, what'd you get?  
What's your favorite dish here?  
The chicken thing... You know what its called.  
I do. So guess what I got?  
I am many things, but psychic is not one of them. You should probably just tell me.  
Your no fun. I got your favorite.  
**she laughs and smiles** thanks very much.  
**He smiles with her.** Your welcome.  
Here it comes! **A young waiter comes by carrying a platter of food in one hand and places it on the table in front of us** Your order sir and Mad'am.  
Thank you. **The waiter puts the food in front of the two people. He nods, smiles and walks away** This looks excellent.  
Yes it does.  
**Ataro picks up her fork and takes a bite** it tastes excellent as well!  
I'm glad you like.  
I do, thanks for buying it. What'd you get?  
Some spicy grilled cheese.  
I bet mines better, **she says teasingly.**  
Want to test that theory?  
Certainly.  
Alright then. **He hands her a piece of the sandwich** Test it.  
**She takes it, examines it for a moment then pops it into her mouth**...Wow.  
Do you like it?  
Its really good... Here, try the chicken. **she hands him a bit on with her fork. He takes a bite** That's pretty good too.  
Glad you're enjoying my food.  
Hey your enjoying mine. **They both laugh**  
Well I suppose fair is fair. **she smirks.**  
Yep.  
**Ataro smiles and looks at the clock** We have ten minutes to finish up.  
**Betsalel groans** Already? Oh well.  
Yeah I hate being pressed for time. **She shovels more food into her mouth. Betsalel finishes his food** So do I.  
The pressure! **She finishes her food in a rush and drums her fingers on the table.**  
Careful.  
Sorry I'm just impatient.  
It's ok. I just don't want you to hurt yourself.  
By tapping my fingers against wood?  
It sounded pretty hard on the wood.  
Am I that strong? **She picks her hand up off the table and examines it intensely Finding five small dents where her fingers where**  
Apparently.  
Wow.  
Yep. We should go.  
You're right **She stands.**  
See you tomorrow?  
Certainly **She smiles**  
See you then.

**~END CHAPTER~**


End file.
